The villains speak to someone/Finding the Insect Bot ship
Here's how we go back on the sub, the matters get worse, and finding the Insect Bot ship goes in Wrath of the Country. return to the sub as it continues onward through the sea as we come inside where we see Clocker carrying some fish and seaweed. Clocker: I brought some dinner. Vinny: Why did you leave us like that man? Clocker: I was just only getting dinner, since this is the end of the world. Sylveon: Or more like trying to abandon us. we come to Fluttershy Fluttershy: Sometimes I close my eyes. And say a prayer. That finally today will be the day I watch the far horizon. No-one's there. But somewhere you are safe and on your way Oh, Willy.. Sometimes I wonder if you'll return. How could you survive. Such a drastic war? Beware my friend care, my friend. Take care. (she then takes out a photo of herself and Willy hugging each other at a beach side in a sad way until she starts to whimper as she's starting to cry.) Oh, what have I done?! Figge is right! cries I want another chance! Willy was always there for me, and I kicked him out of my life! I didn't even think! I don't wanna find that dumb ship! I want Willy back! (she then falls to the ground, crying her eyes out) Oh, Willy, I'm sorry! I'm so, so, very, sorry! (she then covers her face as a puddle of tears begin to form around herself) it comes to Brian and Twilight Brian: (sighs deeply) Oh, who am I trying to kid? I was wrong to say those things to the Eds. Twilight: You're right, Brian. I guess I was so shocked about the matter, I forgot how much more important friendship and family matter. (sighs) I wish Thomas was back. He'd know what to do if he was here now. Brian: Yes, he would. Especially with how he made that team to save you from Twivine Sparkle and her cult when they made Nyx turn. Twilight: How could I forget? He jumped across a closing drawbridge just to get into the castle. (the then laugh) Brian: Twi? Twilight: Yes? Brian: I will be honest, I know you're just fine being a regular unicorn but... you kinda looked hot as an alicorn. Twilight: Huh? You... you really think so? Brian: Well.... (sighs deeply) Yes. I admit. Twilight: (blushes) Well I do admit, even though being a Princess was more than I bargained for, it was grand to have wings. But I think I rather use them in times I need them, that is a much wiser choice. Brian: Well, the worst decision I'd ever made, was that time I broke my leg during the Gala. Twilight: Well, you were only trying to keep to schedule, besides we forgave you in the end. Brian: Yeah, I did it anyway. then laugh loudly and they look at each other, then in the next shot they kissed! And Dean Martin's "Everybody Loves Somebody" is playing in the background Sylveon: Brian? (Record player scratch) Brian and Twilight: gasps Celebi at the Lake" begins playing and there was Sylveon, watching the whole thing with tears in her eyes Sylveon: (gets very angry) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! then stomps away Brian: Oh no, Sylveon wait! (chases after her) Sylveon, Sylveon, stop! Stop! It's not what it is! Twilight: (her ears droop down) Oh no. then see Sylveon angrily walking to the back rooms as Brian then comes up from behind Brian: Sylveon, wait. Let me explain! then she smacks him with her feelers Sylveon: Don't touch me, you lying, selfish, cheating cur! Brian: Syl, please. Believe me, it was an accident, I swear! Sylveon: Shut it! (grabs Brian with her feelers and slams him into a wall) That is no excuse for what has occurred. First, you kick out allies who we both know could help us stop this madness, then you scold the Eds and once again bring that stupid "not being invited on their last adventure" bullcrap. And now you cheat on me just to make me jealous?! (drops him as she grabs his hand and then brings up her right paw) Look at these rings! This is living proof we're married! MARRIED!! And So are Thomas and Twilight! And you 2 kiss each other behind me and Thomas' backs?! Brian: Sylveon... Sylveon: I don't care anymore. The eds are not the ones who changed, you are! The Brian I married would never want to be around! Not even Darth Manacore. Once this is over, don't around me, or the kids, once it is over, we're done. turns and walks away, leaving Brian alone Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles